In a common display panel, an array substrate of a thin film transistor (TFT) is located in a lower layer and a color film substrate is located in an upper layer. To realize a narrow frame or even a frameless design, the TFT array substrate is disposed in the upper layer of the display panel, and the color film substrate is disposed in the lower layer of the display panel, so that the frame of the conductive end bonded with the PCB circuit board can be significantly narrowed, or even no frame.